wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Big Brother 16 - Second Chances
Julie Chen hosts the sixteenth of Big Brother. 14 returning houseguests who the producers thought were robbed from the game the first time, have returned for some redemption. Each week, the Head of Household will nominate two individuals for eviction, they will play in the Veto Competition for the chance of taking themselves of the eviction blog. If so the Head of Household must make a replacement nominee. After 12 weeks the Jury will decide on a winner. This...is...Big Brother...16! = Twist = Unknown to the Houseguests, after eviction the eliminated Houseguest actually is still apart of the Game. They move in to The Attic here they can watch over the other contestants thought cameras. When another person joins them in the attic. They face in a challenge, where the winner stays and the loser goes. At some stage in the game, the current person living on The Attic will move back into the house, and the Game continues normally. = Table = = The Attic = = Houseguests = = Summary = Week 1 HOH - Steven Daigle won the 1st HOH. Noms - He nominated Holli as a pawn and Monet for eviction. In the hope of getting Monet out of the house. Veto - Monet won the power on veto, and used it on herself. Re-Noms - Steven was frustrated about the Veto competition and let his anger out on his alliance. In the end he put Annie up as a replacement nominee. Eviction - The House didn't respect his Nominee decision and went giant his word voting Holli out of the House with a 9-2 vote. Week 2 HOH - Howard won the 2nd HOH Noms - He nominated Steven due to the Houses demand and also Laura because she is trying to flirt her way around the house. Veto - Steven won the power of veto, and took himself of the block. Re-Noms - Howard wasn't sure who he wanted to put up in Steven's place. But due to an outbreak between Nick and his alliance partner Dominic, he decided to put Nick on the block. Eviction - The votes were very even but because of the majority of the house didn't trust Laura, she was evicted from the House. Week 3 Attic - Holli beat Laura in the Attic Competition, meaning Laura is the first person to leave the house on Day 15. HOH - Monet won the 3rd HOH. Noms - She already was sure she was nominating Steven but was uncertain about the final nominee, in the end she nominated Kail. Veto - Nick won the Veto and decided to keep it the same, in hopes of getting Steven out of the house. Eviction - Steven made a last ditch effort by throwing Kail under the bus, but it failed as he only convinced Casey. he was evicted by a vote of 8-1. Week 4 Attic - Steven beat Holli in the Attic challenge, resulting in Holli being the 2nd person to officially leave the House. HOH - Dominic won the 4th HOH. Noms - Dominic was still mad at Kail from last week so he quickly put her on the block, along side Casey who voted against their alliance last time. Veto - Casey won the power of Veto and pulled himself off the block. Re-Noms - Dominic wasn't sure who to put up in his place so he picked a floater and put up Angie. Eviction - The House weren't threatened by Angie, and seemed to dislike Kail, but after Angie made a fight with Dominic everyone changed their minds. But at the eviction everyone went along with the original plan and Kail left in a vote off 5-3.